I Never Thought
by SakuraGenki
Summary: I never thought that after all these years I would still love you, and yet some how you still haunt my mind, body, and soul...  Sequel to What Happened to Us
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I've finally decided to start on the sequel for "What Happened to Us?" (please read that story first before starting this one)!! This is quite a bit of a narrative for me using different characters, so I hope you enjoy what you read. This is just the prologue, so I promise that the chapters will get longer! And always, please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

_Dear Diary,_

_It only seems like yesterday that Masaru and I got together. Can you believe that it has actually been over 2 years? I know I can't. We had very many happy moments and memories, but sadly those are of the past now. Yesterday, we decided to break up. I know we went through a break up before and got back together within a week, but this time I made it clear that that would not happen again. And it was perfect timing too; only a month before school ended for summer vacation._

_So here I am right now, back in Tomoeda for my final summer as a student. You see, I'm going to be graduating from college next year (yippee!!) and will soon have to face the realities of life. But even as I sit here and write to you, I can't help but think of something even more daunting..._

_I think I still love Li Syaoran..._

_Love, Sakura_


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, updating in a day! It has to be a record. This chapter still isn't very long, but hey, I'm not known for long chapters, so I ask that you please bare with me. Thanks to those who reviewed, even though I'm motivated to finish this story, reading your comments mean a lot to me. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Winter was long gone, and spring has already passed. It was summer time in the little town of Tomoeda, Japan. Too bad for a certain green-eyed college student, summer no longer meant endless days of nothing to do. And that's why when the ringing began...

... I slammed my alarm to the floor. "Bleh," I thought as I slowly stretched my stiff muscles. Summer was now my time to make money for the upcoming school year, since I don't work while I'm at school. Like the previous summer, I'm working as a day camp counselor for young wealthy kids. It makes me jealous how care free each and every kid could be as they frolic around without a care in the world. Little do they know how much work we do to make them feel safe to do as they please (well, within our rules at least).

One nice thing about summer: no ice cold floors that make you want to go back to bed! As I grudgingly walked to my closet, I paused to glance at a picture I framed on my desk.

♦♠♣♥

_"Mou, Syaoran! We don't have any pics of us together because you keep refusing!" Sakura pouted as they turned down yet another offer to have a portrait of them taken._

_"I'm sorry! I'm just camera shy," Syaoran grinned sheepishly._

_"That's what you say everytime!"_

_"Tell you what, next time we have the opportunity, we'll get one."_

_The young couple walked a few more paces before hearing "Come get your picture taken! Great scenery and offering a discount for today only!"_

_Sakura just grinned evilly while Syaoran couldn't believe he just jinxed himself._

♦♠♣♥

Ok, so I lied last time. I thought that I was completely over Li Syaoran, that I had moved on and could just look at him as a friend. But fate seems to always throw curve balls at you all the time.

After that fateful night in winter, Syaoran and I still kept in touch with a phone call or email every now and then. I won't deny that I wasn't happy, in fact I liked the little arrangement we had because it still kept him in my life while I was still with another.

We fell back into our old patterns. I started talking to him about my problems with Masaru and he would talk to me about his problems with a girl he had a crush on. And it was all good. No jealousy. No feelings of hatred or bitterness. Just two friends talking to each other with nothing but worry and concern for that person's well-being.

Yet it all slowly began to change. While Masaru and my relationship started to fall apart, I started to lean on him again. At the same time, when it became aparent that him and the girl would never work out, he started to lean on me too. Obviously, a very dangerous mix which can only lead to disaster, right?

It all came to a head a few weeks after Masaru and I officially broke up...

"AIYA!!" I screamed as I looked at the clock. It read 7:45, and I had to leave at 8:15! I took one final glance before frantically getting ready for work.

♦♠♣♥

So here's the end of chapter 1! In case anyone is confused, when Sakura is narrating she goes into deep thought which leads to her just staring off into space. To find out more, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I can't believe that I'm actually updating within such a short period of time! Yay! Thanks to all those of have reviewed :) As a reward: the longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

"Ahh..." I sighed before sitting myself down on a bench in Tomoeda Penguin Park.

"I swear, these kids will be the end of my sanity by the end of the summer," my coworker Yumi complained.

I simply nodded, glancing around the playground. Kids were running everywhere, but it seemed like most were obeying the rules.

"I'm heading for some shade," Yumi stated as she stood up. I simply nodded, wanting to stay in the sun a little longer to try and get a tan.

My mind began to wander back to him. He really is a pain in the ass when I really think about it. When I'm finally ready to move on with my life, he always comes popping back in at the most opportune times. It happened last winter, and it happened again right before summer started.

Let me explain. Syaoran went to a college in the Tomoeda area and always started before my school, yet also ended early too. In fact, he was already out of school in May when Masaru and I broke up. Anyway, it was the night before I was going to move back to Tomoeda for the summer. Masaru came over around 10 pm so we could swap stuff. It went better than I thought it would, but it also left me bitter how we still acted like everything was still ok between us. From an outside perspective, it might have looked like we were even still together. So needless to say, I was not in the best of moods that night.

And that's when he just had to call. I remember the conversation almost perfectly...

♦♠♣♥

_1 am, Sakura's room_

_"Moshi moshi," Sakura said as she picked up the phone. She had been tossing and turning for the past hour, but her voice still sounded like she was asleep._

_"Hey, did I wake you up?" Syaoran asked._

_"Oh, no, it's ok."_

_"I can go if you want to sleep."_

_"I said it's ok!"_

_"Haha, chill out. So how are you?"_

_"I'm ok. Can't sleep because I'm moving back to Tomoeda tomorrow."_

_"Oh really? We should hang out when you get back."_

_"I would love to, but I start training for my job a couple days after my return."_

_"Aww. I won't be back in Tomoeda for another week."_

_"Where are you now?"_

_"Tokyo, visiting some friends."_

_"Dork! You should have told me, we could have seen each other."_

_"I just figured I'll see you in Tomoeda..."_

_"Syaoran, what's wrong? You sound really off."_

_"To tell you the truth, it's been hard coming here. One of my friends from school passed away, and Tokyo was his home town."_

_"Oh my, I'm so sorry."_

_"It's ok, it is the past. But sometimes I just think about what I would be doing if he was still here, you know?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"In fact, if he was still here, I don't even know if I would be talking to you right now."_

_"You dork. It's ok."_

_"Sigh, well, enough about me. What's up with you?"_

_"I had to see Masaru tonight."_

_"How did that go?"_

_"A little too well. It was as if everything was still ok between us, or that there was never anything between us at all. But for some reason, it just left me really upset."_

_"Well, yeah. I mean, you still have feelings for him, right?"_

_"That's the thing, I thought I was over it and already moving on."_

_"You guys only broke up a few weeks ago though, so I think it's understandable that he still has some kind of effect on you. I've heard that for every month you dated, wait two weeks before moving on. So for you, that would be..."_

_"27 months times 2 would equal 54 weeks. That's over a freaking year Syaoran!"_

_"Hey, I'm just saying..."_

_"I haven't worn his rings in a while either. I thought I might be ready to just wear them with no meaning, but it still hurts."_

_"Bleh, you should throw them away. I'll buy you a new one."_

_"Uh huh, and when are you going to do that?"_

_"When I see you in Tomoeda. You should come visit me at my college."_

_"Yeah? And where would I stay?"_

_"With me of course. You can take the bed and I'll take the floor, though I'll probably end up in the bed with you."_

_Sakura blushed a little. "Haha, very funny Syaoran."_

_"I'm not joking!"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Do you still wear my ring?"_

_"Of course, but his has more meaning."_

_"Ouch, that hurts!"_

_"Not my fault you didn't buy me a ring. Besides, I lost the original."_

_"Yeah, I know. You meanie."_

_"I'm going slap you," Sakura teased. It was an on-going joke between them; Sakura would keep a tally of the number of slaps she owed Syaoran, and Syaoran would whine about it!_

_"Again? How many times are you going to slap me now?"_

_"Hmm, I think you're up to 20 now."_

_"20?! When the hell did it get that high?"_

_"Don't ask me. You're the one who keeps asking for slaps."_

_"You're so evil now. What happened to the sweet innocent Sakura I knew?"_

_"She experienced life."_

_"You sound bitter."_

_"I'll tell you the whole story some time."_

_"I'm going to hold you to that."_

_"Good, now how are you and the girl you're currently crushing on?"_

_"I told you, I've given up. She's already proven she's not interested."_

_"But what are you going to do with that heart you've been building for her?"_

_"No idea, was thinking of giving it to her."_

_"That's mean if you know how she feels. All you're going to accomplish is making her upset and awkward between you two."_

_"Then I should burn it."_

_"Dork! Why don't you give it to someone? You told me you just got a niece, give it to her."_

_"That's so wrong."_

_"How about your sister?"_

_"That's even worst."_

_"I'm running out of women..."_

_"I'll just give it to you."_

_"DORK!"_

_"You're the dork, not me."_

_"You keep thinking that."_

_"I'm going to slap you."_

_"Number 21?"_

_"Yes. You're going to be in a lot of pain when I see you."_

_"Wait, is it 21 slaps all at once?!"_

_"I don't know, haven't thought that far ahead yet. Oh, and since you're birthday is coming up, I'm going to have to add 21 more slaps for your 21st birthday. Well, I guess 22, one for good luck!"_

_"You are so evil."_

_"So I've been told."_

_"I'll get you one of these days. But it's late, so we better go to sleep. Drive safely tomorrow, ok?"_

_"I will. Good night."_

_"Night Sakura."_

♦♠♣♥

Man, I really hate that guy! I glanced around before looking at my hand. His ring glistened in the sun. I no longer wear Masaru's rings, so my count is down to five. I pulled his ring off a little bit and chuckled; a lit tan had already begun to set on my skin, leaving a tan line around his ring.

I got up to move to the shade with Yumi, it really was getting too hot! I reprimanded a few kids for climbing up the slide before settling down on a bench. But even though my eyes were watching the kids, my mind was only on him...

♦♠♣♥  
Ok, going to end it there! Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, another chapter! Thanks to all those who reviews, and also to those who read without saying anything! I must say, I'm also guilty of not reviewing very much... Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

♦♠♣♥

_Sakura's room, 12:30 am_

_"Moshi moshi," Syaoran said._

_"Hey you. What's up?" Sakura asked._

_"Nothing much. I'll probably be back in the neighborhood this week."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup, we should definitely see each other."_

_"No kidding. It's already been two months since I've been home."_

_"Haha, sorry it took so long. Summer school really sucks."_

_" I'm so glad I can say I graduated without taking any summer school!"_

_"You really suck."_

_"I'm going to slap you."_

_"Bleh, again?!"_

_"Lalala, I'm innocent."_

_"Innocent my ass."_

_"My ex thought I was innocent."_

_"He didn't know you well enough."_

_"Oh, and you do?"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"You keep thinking that."_

_"You should stop thinking about that guy."_

_"And maybe you should try to call him by his name. MA-SA-RU!"_

_"He doesn't deserve to be called anything but 'hey' or 'him.'"_

_"Whatever. He had a much bigger impact than you did dork."_

_"I guess. We had some good times, didn't we Sakura?"_

_"Yeah, we did. Can I ask you how long your longest relationship was?" Sakura asked, wanting to change the subject before Syaoran went down memory lane._

_"11 months, you outlasted me by a whole lot."_

_"Sigh, I keep thinking I'm ready to move on."_

_"You just need time to heal."_

_"No kidding."_

_"I kind of know how you feel. I want someone I can lean on. Someone who I can call at night or text little random sweet nothings."_

_"You'll find that girl someday."_

_"Bleh, I'll just call you instead."_

_"You're such a baka!"_

_"Let's plan on meeting Thursday, ok? We'll do dinner."_

_"Sounds good. You coming to get me, or should I drive?"_

_"Are you crazy woman?! You're an Asian woman, no way am I letting you drive!"_

_"Hey, my ex said that I was a good driver!"_

_"Well, he had to or else you probably would've kicked his ass."_

_"What have I been telling you, I'm innocent!"_

_"And why do I have to keep saying 'innocent my ass?'"_

_Sakura growled. "That's it, slap number 25! You're going to be in a lot of pain come Thursday."_

_"Fine, whatever. I gotta go, good night!"_

_"Night."_

♦♠♣♥

"I still can't believe you're going to see your ex! And tonight no less! Man, I wish I could avoid my ex, but unfortunately he also works here," Yumi whinned. We were back on the playground, watching a new set of brats... er, little angels! I know it seems like we talk a lot on the job, but seriously, what are you supposed to do when the kids are playing on a playground?!

"But you're in a different situation! Besides, mine is an ex from high school, freshmen year to be exact. So that was like seven years ago!"

"Yeah you're right. Sigh, too bad my ex and I only broke up a few months ago."

"It will get better soon."

"I know. Well, just be careful when you're dealing with your ex, even if he is from high school."

"That's what quite a few people have said."

"That's because it's easy to let your old feelings surface again."

"It really bites."

Yumi didn't respond. After a few seconds of silence, she patted my shoulder. "Good luck tonight. Now, let's call in the kids and get them some lunch."

I smiled. "Thanks," I said appreciatively. "TIME TO LINE UP!" I yelled, getting a huge groan for a response.

♦♠♣♥

Oh my goodness. I feel like a freaking high school freshmen meeting a crush for a date.

Since I came home from work, I've been in my room trying to dolly myself up, butterflies constantly in my stomach. I haven't done this in ages! Seriously, at least a few years. Even when I was trying to get with Masaru, I never tried to make myself up whenever I was around him.

Yet here I am, sitting at my desk with a mirror, applying some light make up. I don't usually wear make up!

And I have changed my outfit at least three times. For some odd reason, every single article of clothing didn't seem right. I think I'm losing my head. Is this how every girl reacts when they are seeing their ex for the first time in a while, or am I just crazy?

I finally settled on a strapless white flowing shirt and a dark pair of jeans. I piled half of my hair up into a messy bun, keeping it to my head with chop sticks. Make up wise, I had on some dark eyeliner with glittery pink shadow and wore a clear lip gloss.

Uh oh, but now what should I do about shoes?! As frantically as I could (which wasn't very frantic as I was trying to keep the rest of my ensemble perfect), I dug through my closet and pulled out a pair of white flats. Ok, I'm all set now...

Wait, I forgot to get my purse ready! Just as I threw in my wallet, my phone rang.

"Moshi moshi," I answered.

"Hey, are you home?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"I'm on my way, but I don't really remember which street I'm supposed to turn on."

I quickly gave him directions.

"Ok, I should be there in a few. And think of where you want to eat!"

"I don't care, you decide."

"By the time I get there, you better have decided where we're going, or we'll end up no where! I'll see you in a few!"

"Syaoran!" I yelled. All I got was a laugh. "Fine, bye," I said as I hung up. And now _major_ butterflies! Since when do I get butterflies in my stomach because of a guy?! And since when do I talk to myself this much... ahh, there's my phone again!

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey, I'm here."

"'K, I'll be out soon."

"Is it ok if I come in and say hi?"

"Sure."

"Hehe, yay," he said before he hung up.

Since when did Syaoran giggle...?

I heard footsteps coming up the drive way, so I opened the door before he could even ring the bell.

"Hey," we greeted each other, reaching for a hug. My goodness, when was the last time we touched like this?

As I let him in, my dad walked into the room.

"Good evening Syaoran," he greeted, holding out his hand.

"Good to see you again Sir," Syaoran politely bowed before shaking his hand.

"What are you doing here?!" Touya shouted as he walked out from the kitchen to see what was going on in the entry way.

"I guess some things never change," Syaoran whispered to me.

I giggled before answering. "We're going to go grab some dinner and catch up. I'll see you later Dad," I said as I put on my shoes and grabbed my purse.

"Have fun tonight!"

"I'll be sure to bring her home at a reasonable hour," Syaoran assured my dad before following me out.

"YOU BET YOU WILL YOU GAKI!!" we heard Touya scream right before the door shut.

We glanced at each other and laughed.

"So, did you think of a place?" he asked as he opened the door for me (sigh, he's always been the gentleman).

"No," I smiled cheekily as he got into the driver's seat.

"What?! Man, what am I going to do with you woman."

"Nothing because you love me too much," I stuck out my tongue.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So where should we eat?"

"We can go downtown."

"Nah, parking is going to be ridiculous at this time. What do you feel like eating?"

"I'm cool with whatever."

"Sakura..." he said in his warning voice.

"What, it's the truth!"

"Do you like steak?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I know of a good steak house. Let's go there."

"Sounds good to me."

We sat in companionable silence, just like old times.

♦♠♣♥

Time to stop! I know this story seems a little bit on the slow side, and I will admit it will probably remain so. This is more of a study of emotions than action and what not. Thanks to those who have reviewed, please keep doing so!


End file.
